


Mixed Signals

by grossnoona



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Overstimulation, Teasing, mao is a top in this fic soz, ofc they use lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 08:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24846823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grossnoona/pseuds/grossnoona
Summary: Ritsu has lost track of how many times he has waltzed into Mao’s apartment and failed to confess his feelings.God,it makes him want to die every time he thinks about it.“Movies at my place?”This time―Ritsu wonders if it’ll be another failure or Ritsu finally puts his friendship with Mao on the line because he developed some stupid feelings.
Relationships: Isara Mao/Sakuma Ritsu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	Mixed Signals

**Author's Note:**

> it be 5am and im posting porn oh my god  
> hewwo grossnoona here  
> tbh if i post an explicit fic, chances are its bc of _murder_ or there is sex but its also a joke fic so this is the first time ive actually posted Proper Porn and its _ridiculously long_  
>  this was supposed to be a drabble but nope it turned into a complete fic  
> anyway, its been a while since i last wrote porn so spare my ass  
> i hope you enjoy!!

Ritsu has started to lose count over the amount of times he has been in this situation. It’s honestly stupid.

Just how many chances has the world given Ritsu? How is it that Ritsu has  _ yet _ to get this right?

To be honest, Ritsu doesn’t know. All Ritsu knows is that he’s not really registering Mao’s voice as he talks about the movie that plays on the TV.  _ Something _ about a horror mystery movie, Ritsu honestly doesn’t know. He kind of feels bad. Instead of enjoying this sleepover like he’s supposed, he’s drowning in his thoughts as Mao has his eyes glued to the TV. Really, Ritsu kind of wished Mao would just stop looking at the TV and look at  _ Ritsu _ instead.

Mao’s hand snaps Ritsu out of his deep thoughts for a minute. The way Mao carefully wraps his arm around Ritsu’s waist, it makes Ritsu jolt a little. Ritsu can only stare at Mao’s hand that rests comfortably on his hip because he’s too embarrassed to see if Mao did that on purpose or not. God, Ritsu doesn’t want to figure that out. For a minute, Ritsu was to be a little stupid and pretend that Mao probably did it on purpose.

To be frank, Ritsu can’t quite understand the signals Mao throws his way. Moments like these where Mao has his hands touching Ritsu all over, it leaves Ritsu frustratingly confused. Is Mao aware that he’s making Ritsu feel all sorts of emotions when he does these kinds of things? Ritsu doubts so. Mao is pretty dumb, after all.

Mao may have impressive results and social skills but he’s also  _ fucking stupid _ .

Ritsu ponders to himself for a minute. Should he lean his head on Mao’s shoulder? Maybe his chest? Either of those is okay, right? It’s not like Ritsu’s signals bother Mao that much. If anything, they seem way more ineffective than Mao’s. Kind of pisses Ritsu off. How is it that Ritsu can’t get Mao to get the hint  _ but _ Ritsu is sent into a spiralling mess when Mao throws in a confusing gesture? Ritsu hates this.  _ Seriously _ .

Ritsu tries to dig deeper into Mao as he leans his head on Mao’s chest. Instinctively, Mao readjusts himself for Ritsu. He drags Ritsu’s arms to wrap around him as Ritsu presses his cheek against his chest. It makes Ritsu’s heart flutter warmly. That is  _ until _ Ritsu noticed Mao had his eyes  _ glued to the fucking TV screen the entire time he did that. _ Autopilot.  _ As usual _ . Are you serious? Ritsu can’t believe this.

Ritsu can’t help but look at Mao in disappointment. He actually thought that maybe if he acted cute and tried asking for Mao’s attention indirectly, Mao would forget about the movie and look at Ritsu. Right, Ritsu forgot.  _ They’re childhood friends _ . Of course, Mao isn’t bothered by this. He’s  _ used to _ this. Ritsu should have known that Mao was going to write this off as normal things Ritsu does.

Seriously, Ritsu hates this.

Doesn’t Mao know that Ritsu is trying his best here? Can’t Mao see that Ritsu wants Mao’s attention? It’s bad enough that they’re doing these things yet they’re not even dating. Seriously, Ritsu is so tired of the amount of skipped heart beats Ritsu has felt from these gestures. It’s terrible that Mao has had his hands on Ritsu’s waist more than Ritsu’s previous boyfriend _and yet_ _they’re nothing but close friends_. Thinking about this makes Ritsu want to cry. 

_ Seriously. Why does Isara Mao do this to Ritsu? _

The movie ends with an unsatisfying ending. One that Ritsu kind of doesn’t understand, to be honest. That might just be because Ritsu didn’t really watch the entire movie so he actually doesn’t quite understand  _ anything _ about the movie. Sorry, Ma-kun. It’s just Mao is a lot better to watch than that shitty movie. Ritsu couldn’t care less about the movie in front of him.

“ _ Ma-kun? _ ”

Mao gives Ritsu a warm smile when he turns to look at Ritsu. As selfish as it sounds, please keep looking at Ritsu like that. Forget about everything else that’s in front of them. Ritsu just wants Mao to focus on Ritsu. Just for a minute, let Ritsu pretend that Mao is focused on Ritsu not because Ritsu called for him but because  _ Mao wants to _ . What foolish wishful thinking.

“ _ Ritsu? _ ”

Mao brings Ritsu back to reality with one word― _ Ritsu _ .

Mao gives Ritsu a confused look. It didn’t occur to Ritsu that he didn’t say anything after calling for him. Ritsu was so busy happily dreaming in his head that he had forgotten the reality of the situation. How troublesome, really. If only Mao was as cute as the one that lived in Ritsu’s head, things wouldn’t be like this.

Then again, the Mao that lived in Ritsu’s head wouldn’t really be able to do things like these.

Caressing Ritsu’s cheek as Mao called Ritsu’s name. Being able to figure out that something is wrong with Ritsu, just by one small glance. Mao may be dumb but he knows when things go wrong. He knows that something is up and Ritsu doesn’t want to spit it out. As pressuring that sounds, it is very much the opposite. Mao doesn’t pressure Ritsu into saying anything. He only offers Ritsu comfort in the form of warm hugs and backrubs.

Ritsu likes it best when he’s comfortably on Mao’s lap, resting his head on Mao as he hears Mao mumble to himself about needing a detangling hair brush. Ritsu giggles whenever Mao frowns at Ritsu’s hair. How cute. Ma-kun is so cute.

Though Mao is mumbling something off-topic, he still gives Ritsu that look. That look that screams that Mao  _ knows _ Ritsu hasn’t been in a good mood. Ever since Ritsu waltzed into Mao’s apartment, he has been  _ trying _ to lighten himself up for Mao even though he doesn’t have to. Mao would never want Ritsu to push himself for Mao’s sake.

“You could have thrown a tantrum as soon as you stepped in but yet, you decided not to―Seriously, what is going on? You’ve been like this  _ all week _ .” Mao cups Ritsu’s face as Ritsu averts his gaze away from the other.

_ Ah. _ This is the only time Ritsu doesn’t want Mao’s attention.

Ritsu doesn’t like it when Mao questions Ritsu like this. Ritsu gets nervous. Especially for situations like this. How is Ritsu going to tell Mao that he’s only like this because he’s been upset over his feelings. He’s been upset over how all of the signals thrown Mao’s way go unnoticed. Ritsu worked  _ twice as hard _ this week and all of that effort becomes useless because Mao still looks at him the same. Ritsu is just tired.

Why can’t Ma-kun understand that Ritsu likes him?

Why is it that Ma-kun can do whatever the hell he wants to Ritsu but when Ritsu does it, Ma-kun doesn’t like it? Mao throws Ritsu off whenever he ignores or tries to dismiss Ritsu’s gestures to him. Why is it that Mao can hug Ritsu but when Ritsu does it to Mao,  _ it’s a little awkward to do? _ Shouldn’t it be okay?

Ritsu wants to hug Mao earnestly. Ritsu wants to kiss Mao warmly. Ritsu wants to do all of those couple-like things  _ seriously _ . Ritsu doesn’t want to be held by the waist and hear Ma-kun say that they’re nothing but  _ close friends _ when someone points it out. Ritsu wants Mao to hold Ritsu and selfishly proclaim Ritsu as  _ his _ . Ritsu wants Mao to be all over Ritsu. As weird as it sounds, Ritsu wants to drown in all the love Mao can offer. Kind of masochistic.

All of these signs that Mao keeps tossing at Ritsu are frustrating. Ritsu doesn’t understand what Mao wants. Ritsu can’t figure out what Mao wants.

“ _ I’m just so tired _ ―Please, just tell me what you want from me.”

Ritsu feels like shit for admitting the truth. Ritsu feels terrible for throwing all of these complicated feelings onto Mao. Yet, Ritsu can’t help it. Ritsu doesn’t understand Mao at all. It’s hard that Ritsu is failing to piece Mao together when he does that. It’s terrible.

Ritsu tries to retract his rant but Mao doesn’t let him. Instead, Mao is kissing Ritsu. Why? Ritsu doesn’t know. Ritsu seriously doesn’t know. He feels like a mess because he doesn’t understand this gesture at all. Is Ma-kun pitying Ritsu? Is Ma-kun being serious about this kiss? Ritsu will never know.

“ _ Ma-kun― _ ”

Ritsu could barely start that sentence. Mao is too busy shutting Ritsu up by never letting Ritsu’s lips escape from him. Ritsu should want this but somehow he doesn’t. Reluctantly, he pushes Mao away for a minute. He feels sorry. He feels terrible. He should want these kinds of things from Mao but yet, he doesn’t. Why is that? Ritsu doesn’t know. Ritsu wished he knew. At least if he knew, he would be able to look at Mao in the eye.

Instead, he’s looking away from Mao. He’s embarrassed. He’s probably red till the tip of his ears.

_ Isn’t this what Ritsu wanted? Mao being all over Ritsu? Why is it that Ritsu doesn’t want it all of a sudden? _

Ritsu mumbles out an apology. He doesn’t want Mao to think Ritsu is just playing with Mao’s feelings. When he cried about not understanding Mao’s gestures, he meant it. When Mao kissed him, he liked it. He liked the feeling of Mao’s hands touching warmly. Ritsu enjoyed it  _ a lot _ . It just―Ritsu doesn’t know how to describe the feeling that Ritsu is feeling. It’s upsetting that Ritsu doesn’t know.

“Did I overwhelm you?” Mao asks carefully. He tries not to touch Ritsu so much, maybe hoping that Ritsu wouldn’t feel so scared. Ritsu appreciates it, honestly. He rather Mao hold him instead of letting him go. Ritsu preferred the feeling of Mao’s arms wrapped around Ritsu than the cold air his air conditioner blows in the living room.

Overwhelmed―Maybe.

It made sense.

Maybe Ritsu was overwhelmed by Mao. He didn’t hate it. Maybe he felt everything was happening too fast. Ritsu spilled everything he felt towards Mao and all Mao could reply with was to jump straight to making out, Ritsu couldn’t help but feel stressed out by the response. He didn’t hate it. He just wished Mao _said_ _something_. Is it bad to want that?

Ritsu is met with a soft smile. Mao chuckles.  _ It’s not _ .

Mao should have said something, Ritsu is right about that. Ritsu was right for wanting to stop Mao and squeeze  _ a real answer _ out of Mao’s mouth. Mao should be the one apologising, not Ritsu.

“Sorry, I should have told you that I felt the same way―We don’t have to do this anymore,” Mao said as he adjusted himself on the couch. It seemed the other was willing to drop everything. All that mattered to him was Ritsu feeling comfortable. Mao states that he should apologise for all the terrible signals he gave Ritsu too. It wasn’t right either.

If Ritsu decides that maybe he doesn’t want to be with Mao at all, Mao was fine with it.

_ Except Ritsu wasn’t. _

“ _ Ritsu? _ ” Mao sinks deeper into the couch as Ritsu straightens his back. He looks down at Mao and wonders if this is a good idea. Does Ritsu  _ really _ want this? Yes. Is Ritsu sure? Yes. Then why is Ritsu so reluctant right now? Ritsu doesn’t know but it doesn’t stop Ritsu. If Mao asks, Ritsu will just say yes. He wants to do this. He wants to do this with Mao.

Ma-kun feels good. Ma-kun tastes good.

Ritsu can’t help but want every part of Mao to himself. Ritsu wants Mao to keep every part of Ritsu to himself too.

Good thing Ritsu doesn’t need to ask Mao. The way Mao stumbles into his bedroom with Ritsu, it’s obvious Mao was going to be  _ very selfish _ with Ritsu. He didn’t give Ritsu’s feet a chance to touch the floor. He didn’t give Ritsu’s lips a break either. _ Focus only on  _ **_Mao_ ** , it’s clear in how he handled everything. He’s not letting Ritsu do  _ anything _ . Let Mao do everything. All Ritsu has to do is lie down on bed and be pretty.

“After all, that’s all you ever want to do, right?” Mao teases as Ritsu stares at him when he takes off his shirt. Ritsu kind of feels a little weird for wanting to ogle a little. Not like he hasn’t done that before. It’s just weird to do it with Mao being able to  _ fully acknowledge it. _

Spending your entire life with Mao means you can  _ immediately _ recognise the face that Mao makes when he has an idea. What that idea may be varies from situation to situation. Ritsu wished he knew what kind of ideas he would have when he’s in bed. Unfortunately, Ritsu doesn’t. Mainly because Ritsu has never had sex with Mao. Not to mention, he’s not the type to  _ ask about it _ . God, wouldn’t that be weird to ask?

Mao’s shirt is pretty big on Ritsu. It ends near the middle of Ritsu’s upper thigh. Ritsu looks at Mao in confusion. Why? Does Mao want to fuck Ritsu with his shirt on Ritsu? Not that it bothers Ritsu. If anything, Ritsu has always liked wearing Mao’s shirts. This is a bit of a bonus, if anything.

Mao just shrugs at Ritsu.

“You look good―” Mao already has one hand on Ritsu’s thigh. Talk about skin contrast, Ritsu thought as he watched Mao squeeze it a little. Ritsu doesn’t hate the contrast. It’s just  _ very obvious _ .

Ritsu wonders how long this shirt will stay on. Though, Mao looks like the type that will insist something stays on throughout the entire duration. Even if Ritsu were to want to take it off, Mao would want Ritsu to stay in it. He’d want Ritsu completely fucked over with  _ his _ shirt on Ritsu. Talk about weirdly possessive, Ritsu would comment aloud if it weren’t from the fact that Mao was already fingering Ritsu.

Ritsu can’t even complain. _Good_ , Ritsu can hear Mao say that without him even opening his lips. Ritsu can’t throw a tantrum. If he moves too much, he’ll sure be able to fuck himself with Mao staying still. The last thing he wants is to come undone _before_ Mao can even insert his dick in him. Ritsu is _not_ _letting that happen_. 

Mao might want that to happen, though. Judging how much he’s enjoying Ritsu’s clenching and unclenching around his fingers, Mao is a bit sadistic. Ritsu wants to cover his face but Mao won’t let him either. It’s clear Mao wants to see Ritsu in this messy state. Somehow, Ritsu is a little turned on by Mao’s antics.  _ Gross _ .

Mao coos at Ritsu’s inability to muster out a glare. Every time Ritsu wants to be bratty, it’s held back by Mao’s fingers. Mao keeps telling Ritsu how much he loves Ritsu like this. All messy. All clingy. All bratty. All whiney. Ritsu is pretty when he takes deep breaths with his cheeks all red-tinted like that. Ritsu is cute when he whines out sounds that  _ sound like Mao’s nickname _ but Mao might need Ritsu to say it one more time to hear it properly. Ritsu knows that last part is a fucking lie because everytime Ritsu is  _ so close _ to utter Mao’s name properly, he purposely arches a finger.  _ Fucking asshole _ .

Tease. Tease. That’s all Mao does to Ritsu. All Mao wants to do is tease Ritsu until he’s nothing but a blubbering mess that’ll listen to Mao’s every word. Tease. Tease.

Messy. Messy. Ritsu can tell if he’s about to come. Ma-kun likes it when Ritsu is nothing but a moaning mess. Mao  _ wants _ Ritsu to ruin this shirt. He can just tell. Messy. Messy.

“Cute. Ritchan looks cuter and better than I imagined.” Mao peppers Ritsu with compliments and kisses. Ritsu can barely think straight anymore. No matter how many compliments Mao gives, Ritsu’s ears drown them out. Ritsu really did promise himself not to come before the best part but Mao had other plans. Much to Ritsu’s dismay and entertainment.

Mao whispers praises, compliments and  _ I love yous _ into Ritsu’s body. They aren’t clear but  _ they’re there _ . Ritsu can feel it with the way Mao’s lips move against his skin. For a minute, Ritsu feels bad for not being able to properly respond. Ritsu feels bad for not knowing how good Mao must sound right now. Ritsu wants to hear Mao’s warm voice whisper praises to him. It’s hard to do that kind of thing with how Ritsu is right now.

Almost as if Mao understood that, Mao lifts Ritsu up.

Ah―Ritsu already knew Mao only fingered Ritsu like that so he could overstimulate Ritsu but he didn’t expect Mao to want to fuck him  _ immediately _ . That eager, huh? Ritsu wants to laugh and tease Mao about it but he believes he won’t be able to form those words out properly nor would he be able to say it without being  _ a little too loud _ . Not that Mao minds that kind of thing. In fact, Mao looks like he likes that  _ a whole lot _ .

“ _ Ritsu? _ ”

Ritsu didn’t realise he stopped Mao from pushing him down completely. Why is that? Was there something Ritsu was concerned about? Is Ritsu overwhelmed again? Ritsu doubts he feels concerned or overwhelmed. That isn’t the feeling he feels at all. If anything, he feels a little curious. Ritsu doesn’t know why he has been stopping Mao at almost every corner this entire night. He normally isn’t like this. Most people can fuck him and go. Ritsu has no issue in that. Yet with Mao, he can’t help but want something a little more.

The way Mao looks at Ritsu with some slight concern, hoping to himself that he didn’t do anything that Ritsu didn’t like. Ritsu can’t help but kiss him sweetly. Nothing Mao is doing is wrong, Ritsu can reassure him on that.

Pressing his forehead against Mao’s shoulder, he just wants  _ one thing _ . That’s all. Ritsu feels a little selfish but Mao doesn’t see how this request is selfish.

“ _ Do you love me? _ ”

That question leaves Mao laughing. Ritsu can feel his laughter vibrate throughout his body. It leaves Ritsu warm in a weird way. Ritsu isn’t embarrassed. If anything, he’s mesmerized by it. Ritsu can’t help but look at how Mao gives Ritsu such a warm smile when asked that question. Of course, Ritsu is slightly insecure about that. Of course, Mao should have known.

“ _ Of course, I love you―I don’t want anyone else but Ritchan. _ ”

Ritsu stutters out a nod when he hears that. Those words are clearer than any other word Mao has uttered throughout this entire time. Ritsu can’t help but feel like his ears had decided that Ritsu  _ needed _ to hear those words. They spared Ritsu from the ringing just so Ritsu could hear Mao’s voice wrap the words,  _ I love you _ , with so much warmth. 

Such a weird thing to ask when someone is about to shove their dick in you. 

Ritsu admits he has a habit of asking  _ the worst questions _ in  _ the worst situations possible _ . Having your boyfriend confirm that he does, in fact, love you right before he fucks you hard enough for you to not be able to  _ hear or see _ for a while, is  _ pretty up there _ on the list of things Ritsu has no idea why he did that. Ritsu is just lucky enough that Mao finds the gesture cute. Ritsu can only hope that Mao doesn’t use this as bait to rile him up next time they have sex.

It’s funny, really. Ritsu is not one to think too hard during sex. Thinking is already tiring but what more during sex? Ritsu can barely hear anything around him but the feeling of Mao thrusting into him is enough. That’s enough. Ritsu closes his eyes as he holds tightly to Mao.

The feeling of Mao returning the same amount of tightness when he holds Ritsu’s waist is enough. Ritsu doesn’t wanna think about this all so emotionally but he can’t really help it. Something about knowing Mao wanted Ritsu as much as he did all this time, it kind of makes sex feels funny.

Ritsu doesn’t know the words to it, honestly. All he knows he’s satisfied with the feeling of Mao in him, even though he has been ridden out of another orgasm. Ritsu laughs weakly when Mao mumbles about Ritsu’s ability to handle Mao’s sexual antics. It’s got to be fate, Mao jokes.

“As long as it’s Ma-kun, I’m okay,” Ritsu sang as Mao carried him bridal style. They smell. They’re gross. Mao’s shirt is ruined but that’s okay. It can always be washed. Just like them too.

Mao wonders if he should get Ritsu to wear another one of Mao’s shirts when they go to bed later. Ritsu laughs as he hears Mao contemplate the effects it’ll have on his brain when he wakes up in the morning. Stop being so goddamn horny. Is Mao just into the idea of Ritsu in his shirts?

Mao shrugs. No, not just shirts. He has imagined Ritsu in other things too. Ritsu quirks an eyebrow as he asks what kind of  _ other things? _

“Oh, I know―I’ve always wanted to see you in a mini skirt!”

Ritsu shakes his head. Don’t say that enthusiastically. Ritsu might have to consider asking Mao more about these types of sexual fantasies, to be quite honest.

“You’re hornier than I thought.”

**Author's Note:**

> (maorits during breakfast)  
> ritsu: hey ma-kun, if i just wore a mini skirt and a bra, how would you feel?  
> mao: (spits his coffee) A H WELL UH U M  
> ritsu: what abt lingerie? or maybe I can try thigh highs and your shirts? (serious)  
> mao: PLEASE STOP TALKING (very horny)
> 
> Mao is my fav horny boi from enst  
> (if you want, you can follow me on twt [@drunkossan](https://twitter.com/drunkossan))


End file.
